


Just a Little girl (spanish version)

by beatlegunner



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlegunner/pseuds/beatlegunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Perro había muerto.<br/>Baelish estaba planeando la boda entre Sansa y Harry, el heredero, por lo que ella decide huir de su matrimonio.<br/>En su camino para construir una nueva vida se cambia el nombre y conoce a muchas personas. Sin embargo, también se reenccuentra con algunas personas de su pasado como Sansa Stark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un nuevo Comienzo

[...] Ya estaba todo preparado para la boda entre Sansa y Harold el heredero, pero el evento se seguía posponiendo cada luna que pasaba. ¿Qué estaba esperando Meñique para anular su anterior matrimonio con el gnomo para después casarla con Harry? Quizá Lord Baelish no quiere arriesgarse al pedir la anulación al Gorrión Supremo, ya que la corte o la reina podían enterarse y echarlo todo a perder – concluyó Sansa –. Quizá solo espera a que le llegue la noticia de que Tyrion murió. Así todo sería más fácil.  
Pero, ¿estaba dispuesta a someterse a un matrimonio otra vez? Definitivamente no, no quería. A veces pensaba si alguien se habría casado con ella por amor; pero lo único que encontraba eran personas que solo buscaban sus títulos, o bien hacerle daño.  
Sin embargo, todo lo que ella quería ser era ser libre, libre como un pajarito. Volar a lugares lejanos, lejos de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño. ¿Y cómo podía librarse de aquel compromiso si todos a los que amaba habían perecido? Incluso aquel hombre cruel y desagradable del Perro había fallecido.  
Un día, a oídos de Meñique llegó un rumor que provenía de una Isla cercana al Tridente. Según decían, el menor de los hermanos Clegane había saqueado y destruido un pueblo cerca de Salinas y además habría violado a una niña de doce años; pero luego de eso, un caballero alto de armadura gastada lo habría asesinado durante una pelea…  
Si eso fuera cierto, hubiera sido una gran y verdadera ironía – pensó Sansa –, ya que el Perro detestaba a los caballeros.  
La noticia de los destrozos, matanzas y violaciones había sido escuchada por casi todo Poniente y comentada hasta por los burdeles de más mala reputación. Pero, aún así, Sansa Stark no creía que un hombre como el Perro, a pesar de su personalidad cruel y ácida, fuera a hacer algo tan inmoral y despiadado como eso. No estaba en su esencia.  
Parecía haber ocurrido hace años aquella vez que Sandor Clegane le había contado la historia detrás de su cicatriz, o el por qué odiaba tanto a los caballeros de armaduras brillantes.  
Llegó el día en que no soportó más los tratos obscenos de Meñique. El tener que sentarse en su regazo y aguantar sus besos con olor a menta hacía que se le revolviera el estómago y la bilis se le subiera hasta la garganta. Además, la muerte de Robalito – gracias a los siniestros planes de Lord Baelish – hizo que Sansa se perturbara y tomara una decisión premeditada de la que no habría vuelta atrás. La noche siguiente preparó un conjunto de ropa y algunos artículos útiles para su escape. Se cambió el vestido por uno de hilo grueso, se colocó una capa oscura para poder camuflarse por las noches y tomó una daga que tenía guardada en sus habitaciones. Fue hasta donde Myranda Royce y después hasta Mya Piedra para poder despedirse; a pesar de que la acompañaron por poco tiempo, Sansa se había encariñado y acostumbrado a sus presencias y a los secretos que habían compartido en aquellas noches en las que compartían habitación.  
Dejar el Valle de Arryn fue casi un alivio para la joven Stark. Había dejado de ser Alayne Piedra, la chica bastarda, para pasar a ser la regicida loba Stark… o incluso a nadie. Ser nadie era mejor que ser una prófuga que valía su cabeza en miles de dragones de oro.  
Había tomado prestada una yegua de los establos de los Royce. Amablemente, Myranda le había cedido la oportunidad de tomar uno para huir sin problemas por la Puerta de la Sangre, e incluso la llegó a abastecer con pequeñas provisiones.  
Myranda, amiga mía – pensaba Sansa para sus adentros mientras se alejaba más y más –. Cuando todo esto termine te juro que te devolveré todo lo que me has prestado.  
Sansa había cabalgado casi toda la noche, lo suficiente como para que no la encontraran en 8 horas más contando desde el amanecer, que es cuando Meñique va a por ella hasta su habitación. ¿Qué pensarán al ver que me he ido? – cuestionaba la joven – ¿Habré tirado a la mierda todos los planes de Petyr? Aquel último pensamiento le hizo gracia.  
Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo a comer algo de queso y una manzana; durmió alrededor de tres horas para reponerse, y luego partió de nuevo hacia donde el destino la llevara. Norte o Sur, Este u Oeste… Desde su perspectiva todo era lo mismo; siempre iba a haber gente mala que quería hacerle daño, a donde quiera que vaya. ¿Los Manderly seguirán siéndoles fieles a los Stark y al norte o ya se habrán rendido y doblado la rodilla al Trono de Hierro?  
Cuando estaba en el Valle y Lord Baelish recibía alguna que otra noticia, no había llegado ninguna sobre los Manderly, sólo algunas sobre los Frey; los Bolton; los Lannister y… claro, el rumor sobre la muerte de Sandor Clegane.  
Quizá deba ir a Puerto Blanco – reflexionó –. No perderé ni ganaré nada. Ahora no soy nadie y tampoco tengo algo que valga la pena: solo el título vacío de una tierra en ruinas.  
Iba cabalgando a paso lento y con la capucha arriba por el Camino Real cuando escuchó que un grupo de personas se acercaba detrás de ella; y se preguntó el por qué no los había divisado antes. Se escuchaban unos pocos galopes que iban lento y un gran número de pisadas, además se podía escuchar alguna que otra conversación. Es una caravana – concluyó. De repente, escuchó una mula que se acercaba que relinchó al momento en que se situó al lado de ella y escuchó que un hombre le comenzó a hablar. Lo que menos quería Sansa era que alguien le dirigiera la palabra; lo único que quería hacer era galopar como el viento y huir, pero recordó que tenía que utilizar sus modales, hasta un campesino los tenían.  
− Disculpe, señorita – dijo la voz. Sansa giró la cabeza a su costado y vio que era un señor mayor de bigote espeso y abundante cabello castaño y canoso –. Es muy peligroso que una niña como usted viaje a solas por este camino. Hay demasiados bandidos y no nos gustaría ver a otra niña degollada por los caminos.  
− ¿Y usted quién es? – preguntó, desconfiada. No debo de confiar en nadie ahora. Aquello me ha traído demasiados problemas desde que me vine al sur. No debo confiar.  
− Me llaman el Viejo Bigotes o también el Viejo de las mulas. Pero mi madre solía llamarme Casimir. Casimir Ríos.  
Ríos.  
− Es un nombre de bastardo…  
− También fui el escudero de un viejo de mierda que tenía como Tío y que, gracias a los Dioses, murió hace años. ¡Pero qué bonita es la vida! A nadie le interesa eso una vez que se enteran de que uno es un Ríos o un Nieve, o un Tormenta o un Arena. A todos los bastardos nos tratan diferente una vez que lo saben – añadió el anciano con una sonrisa enigmática y una mirada divertida que ofrecía confianza. Aquello que había mencionado sobre los bastardos ella lo sabía muy bien. Sansa ya lo había vivido como Alayne Piedra y se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era todo, y también entendió como se había sentido su medio hermano Jon Nieve toda su vida viviendo a costas de sus hermanos y con el desprecio de Lady Catelyn de por medio –. ¿Y, puedo preguntar el tuyo?  
Mi nombre – se dijo. Pero, ¿quién debía ser ahora? Tenía tantos nombres en la cabeza que no sabía cuál elegir. ¿Cuándo se acabará esta farsa y volveré a ser yo? Quizás nunca –. Ah, soy… Nymeria.  
A su mente le vino la imagen de su hermana: una chiquilla harapienta de cabello revoltoso y su loba huargo llamada Nymeria. A veces se preguntaba que habría sido de aquellas dos; se preguntaba si se habrían logrado reunir y si ahora estarían corriendo juntas por los bosques cerca de Invernalia. Después se recordó de Dama, la loba que tenía hasta que la reina mandó a su padre a asesinarla. ¿Volveré a verte cuando yo muera? – pensó con notada melancolía – ¿O habrás desaparecido para siempre?  
− ¡Ah!, como la antigua princesa Dorniense. Que bello…  
− ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? – quiso saber la Stark. Quizá pueda viajar con ellos. Así el viaje no sería tan aburrido.  
− Vamos hacia el sur. Nos dirigimos a Dorne. – replicó el hombre. ¿El Sur? – pensó la chica –. A donde menos quiero ir es al Sur. La reina me podría encontrar… Yo quería ir hacia Puerto Blanco... - ¿Por qué, quieres unírtenos?  
Tuvo que pensarlo un momento. La imagen de Cersei invadió su cabeza: sus ojos frívolos y caóticos como el fuego Valyrio; su postura erguida y orgullosa; y los labios carnosos que le hacían recordar a los que Joffrey tuvo alguna vez. Aquello le provocó escalofríos y un nudo en el estómago.

− Sí – se escuchó decir de repente. Quizá no sea tan malo. Quizá ni me encuentre entre toda esta gente. - ¿Puedo viajar con ustedes?  
− Claro – respondió Casimir con una reconfortante sonrisa y unos ojos amigables – Todos son libres de acompañarnos en esta travesía. Y el que se une a la caravana se une a una gran familia. – El hombre mayor comenzó a detenerse y luego se giró hacia atrás para poder darle la cara a la caravana que lo seguía – Amigos míos, ¡démosle la bienvenida a una nueva integrante de nuestra familia! ¡La pequeña Nymeria!  
Mujeres y hombres, ancianos y niños exclamaban con tan entusiasmo que hizo que el corazón de Sansa se apretara contra su pecho. Una familia…  
El crepúsculo de aquel día hacía que los cielos pintaran un color anaranjado y gris en los cielos del Tridente. Habían viajado el día entero y estaban esperando el anochecer para poder hacer una fogata y dormir entre los arboles del bosque; Casimir parecía concentrado y perdido en sus cavilaciones y Sansa se sentía curiosa por el pasado de su nuevo acompañante.  
− Mi Señor…  
− No soy ningún Señor – replicó con voz áspera. Aquello, por alguna razón, le hizo recordar a Sandor Clegane. – Ya te he dicho mi nombre y mis sobrenombres. Sé libre de elegir uno de ellos, pero no me llames Señor.  
− Está bien… Bigotes – aquello lo divirtió e hizo que el anciano sonriera y ella lo imitara – ¿De dónde vienen? – se aventuró a preguntar.  
− Venimos de muchos lados. Unos del norte y otros del sur, de las Islas del Verano o de las ciudades libres… e incluso algunos desde más allá del muro.  
− ¿Más allá del muro? – la chica quedó perpleja –. Pero, entonces son… salvajes. – Sansa comenzó a ponerse intranquila. ¿No era que la guardia de la noche tenía que impedir eso? ¿Cómo era que El Muro podía dejar que bestias del otro lado pudieran traspasar sus barreras? Eran las preguntas que invadían a la chica en ese momento.  
− Salvajes no tan salvajes – corrigió Ríos –. No hay que generalizar los estereotipos que nos pone la gente. Unos son más amigables que otros e incluso puede que tengan más modales que muchos de nosotros. Si lo piensas bien, la única diferencia que hay entre los salvajes y nosotros es que ellos estaban del otro lado cuando nuestros ancestros levantaron El Muro.  
En nuestra familia, unos cuantos son provenientes de las tierras del otro lado, y déjame decirte que sus historias sobre los bosques encantados y Las tierras del eterno invierno son escalofriantemente interesantes. – replicó el hombre. Aquello hizo que Sansa se callara por un buen puto rato y dejara de hablar boludeces

− Nos acercamos a Salinas – comentó el viejo más tarde –. Tenemos que abastecernos de provisiones, no podemos vivir de solo comer conejos y de frutas inmaduras.  
− Pero es muy peligroso – escuchó decir a una mujer de voz chillona y dientes chuecos teñidos de amarillo que iba detrás del viejo –. Escuché decir que hay bandidos de la Hermandad Sin Estandartes atacando los pueblos de por ahí, y ese del Perro de los Lannister los acompaña. – La mujer era una pueblerina de Piedras Viejas, y también había oído aquellos rumores que habían llegado a oídos de Petyr hacía unas semanas.  
− No creo que sea peligroso – se escuchó decir –. Estoy segura que no lo es.  
− ¿No crees que sea peligroso ir? – cuestionó molesta la mujer - ¿estás loca, niña? Es lógico que sí.  
− Janine… - dijo el viejo.  
− No. Me entendiste mal – respondió Sansa –. No creo que Sandor Clegane sea peligroso. Al contrario, no tiene nada que ver con su hermano.  
− Hablas como si lo hubieses conocido, Nym – le dijo Casimir a Sansa, con una mirada dubitativa pero sin dejar de ser amable.  
− Algo así.  
− ¿Quisieras contarme cómo…?  
− Quizás en otra ocasión te lo cuente – fue lo que le respondió y allí quedó la conversación. Ella siguió con su mirada fija en el camino y el viejo Casimir la imitó, pero sin antes sonreírle ligeramente.  
Luego de casi dos días de viaje, pasaron junto a Salinas pero no se detuvieron ahí. Sansa se preguntaba hacia dónde iban, puesto que seguían yendo hacia el este, por lo que decidió preguntarle al Viejo.  
− Nos dirigimos a la Isla Tranquila – le respondió esbozando una sonrisa –. Tengo un amigo allí, es un monje, él nos puede ayudar con la comida y el hospedaje por un par de noches. Luego partiremos de nuevo hacia el Sur.  
La Isla Tranquila se encontraba en la desembocadura del río en el que los tres Forcas se juntaban y hacían uno solo. La Isla no era tan grande, pero sí estaba bien poblada. Había más monjes que campesinos, y caballeros no se veían por ningún lado; era tal cual como lo llamaban: tranquilo.  
Los monjes primerizos tenían que hacer el voto de silencio por una cantidad exacta de años, por lo que, cuando llegaron, los hombres saludaban con un gesto cordial con la cabeza y seguían con sus deberes.  
Llegaron a una especie de septo pequeño, un septrio. Casimir golpeó la puerta, pero no abrió nadie, por lo que se vio obligado a esperar a su amigo allí. Luego de unos minutos llegó un hombre de estatura media con una capucha sobre la cabeza, llevaba una canasta con frutas en las manos y otra con verduras en la espalda, pero cuando vio al Viejo Bigotes dejó ambas en el suelo y se acercó a saludarlo.  
− ¡Cas! ¡Viejo Cas! – exclamó con entusiasmo –. ¡Qué alegría verte!  
− Han pasado años, Hermano Mayor.  
− Ni lo digas… Y dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?  
− Provisiones, alojo…  
− Calla, no digas más, por supuesto que se los otorgaré. Es una regla de hospitalidad. Vengan, pasen y acomódense… Siempre es un placer recibir caras nuevas. No vemos muchas por aquí.  
El Viejo Casimir Ríos charló toda la tarde con el Hermano Mayor, mientras que el resto de la caravana se repartió en distintas partes: unos fueron a visitar y a conocer la Isla, mientras que otros se quedaron a descansar a la intemperie o a comer. Sansa decidió unirse a la parte turística. Fue a los puertos a admirar el mar… cómo quería navegar por los mares y conocer lugares lejanos a Ponientes, estar lejos de los Siete Reinos y vagar por las ciudades libres. También paseó por los mercados que se ponían en las amplias calles del lugar. Paseó por los alrededores y por las colinas. Ya cuando se devolvía donde el resto de la caravana estaba, a lo lejos vio a un hombre grande, más grande que Lothor Brune. Aquel hombre tenía una capucha puntiaguda como la de los monjes, pero también tenía una pala en su mano derecha; además, cuando caminaba, hacía notar que su pierna izquierda lo hacía cojear. De repente, vio que el singular y corpulento monje colocó su vista en dirección de ella, y entonces se dio cuenta que lo llevaba mirando desde hacía varios minutos. Que bochorno – pensó con embarazo – Estoy actuando como una niña tonta. Entonces, rápidamente se volvió y regresó de vuelta hacia donde estaban el Viejo Bigotes y el resto de la caravana.  
Cuando regresó ya se había puesto el sol y la mayoría de la familia del Viejo Casimir estaba ya dormida, menos él.  
− Pensé que no llegarías. Te has perdido la cena.  
− Es que fui a recorrer el lugar. Tenía tanta curiosidad… - la voz le salía como si se estuviese disculpando, aún se sentía una chiquilla a pesar de tener casi quince años.  
− No te estoy regañando – le dijo Ríos sonriendo cálidamente como siempre –. Aquí está tu plato, te lo había guardado.  
Sansa tomó el plato y comió: era una sopa de verduras y champiñones. El Viejo Cas también tenía un plato para él y empezó a comer una vez que ella empezó. Me ha esperado para cenar – se dijo para sus adentros. Sansa sentía que Casimir era como el abuelo o el tío que jamás conoció. Sentía un gran cariño por el anciano a pesar de no conocerlo bien; aquello no se le daba desde hacía tiempo, no desde que se encariñó rápidamente de las miradas tiernas y sonrisas cínicas de Joffrey o de Cersei… Pero el Viejo Cas era distinto, él no era un Lannister.  
Sansa le comenzó a relatar lo que había visto y descubierto, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Le contó sobre el mar y sobre la reflexión que había hecho sobre el querer volar e irse a Essos a recorrer desde las ciudades libres hasta Asshai de la Sombra. El Viejo la escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que decía, y de vez en cuando soltaba una pequeña risita simpática. Por último, salió el tema del monje con la pala, aquel tema resaltó la curiosidad de Casimir y lo dejó pensando unos segundos.  
− Debe de ser un sepulturero – le contestó –. Siempre hay uno o dos monjes que tiene aquella tarea; generalmente son novicios. Tienen el trabajo de enterrar a los muertos para que descansen en paz. A veces, cuando hay batallas o guerras, los Hermanos mandan a estos sepultureros a enterrar a cada hombre caído en combate. Son como unas hermanas silenciosas pero con polla.  
− ¿Viste muchos en tus tiempos de escudero?  
− No – le contestó con cierta melancolía en su voz –. Lo que más vi fueron cadáveres. Los sepultureros llegan después de que los caballeros se retiran, por lo que no he tenido la oportunidad.  
La luz de la fogata hacía que los ojos cafés del Viejo Cas se mostraran brillantes por aquel recuerdo. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el fuego que consumía la leña, pero luego de unos instantes, aquél rostro melancólico cambió por otro más apaciguado y dirigió su mirada a Sansa, como si la estuviera examinando.  
− Veo que tu cabello no es en verdad marrón – comentó de repente.  
¡Mi cabello! – recordó la Stark. Ya se le habían acabado las hierbas que coloreaban su cabello castaño rojizo a café, por lo que ahora se le notaban las raíces del cabello y era más fácil reconocerla por los rasgos Tully de su madre. Pero luego recordó que con quien hablaba era con el Viejo Cas… no lo creía capaz de venderla si le dijera quién era en verdad. Era un hombre honrado a pesar de ser un bastardo errante, el cual muchos lo catalogarían como bandido, pero ella sabía que no lo era.  
− En fin, me iré a dormir – el viejo se levantó, se acercó a sansa y le dio un beso en la cabeza – Buenas noches, pequeña.  
Aquella noche durmió mirando las estrellas por la ventana de la habitación que el Hermano Mayor le entregó. Soñó con su loba Dama y los bosques de Invernalia, soñó con una capa ensangrentada y con un beso que nunca ocurrió.  
La mañana siguiente despertó al Alba y vio que el Viejo Cas estaba sentado en una silla frente a la misma ventana en donde había visto las estrellas por la noche.  
− ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica, algo confusa - ¿Sucedió algo malo?  
− No, para nada – el viejo Casimir le dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisas –. Desperté temprano para ayudar al Hermano mayor en algunas de sus tareas. Estuvimos hablando demasiado… Después aproveché de venir a ver si necesitabas algo pero aún seguías dormida. ¿Sabías que balbuceas cosas mientras duermes? – Casimir soltó una pequeña risita y luego se levantó – El Hermano Mayor me dijo que te preguntara si querías ir a dar un paseo con él. Me dijo que le gustaría hablar contigo.  
¿Conmigo? – pensó inquieta - ¿Por qué querría?  
− Está bien. Iré una vez que me cambie de atuendo.  
− Entendido – el hombre hizo ademán de irse pero antes de abrir la puerta se volvió y se dirigió a Sansa – Pequeña, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – ella asintió – ¿Qué es eso de una capa ensangrentada?  
Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. Él la miró con dulzura, mientras que ella recordaba el último sueño que había tenido: era la noche de la batalla del Aguasnegras, en donde el cielo estaba pintado de fuego verde y su habitación apestaba a sangre y a vómito, porque la silueta de un hombre aterrado había acudido a ella.  
− Quizás te lo cuente en otra ocasión, Viejo Cas – Él sólo se limitó a sonreír como si conociera la verdad detrás de aquella oración, como si compartieran un mismo secreto. Abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto para que Sansa se vistiera.  
Se cambió deprisa y fue de inmediato donde el Hermano Mayor. El viejo monje se encontraba charlando con un grupo de niños, todos los niños lo escuchaban con atención como si les estuviese enseñando algo nuevo. Entre ellos se encontraba aquel sepulturero que vio la noche anterior. Al ver a Sansa, el Hermano Mayor dio fin a la charla y se acercó a ella. La saludó cordialmente y le indicó por favor que lo acompañara a caminar.  
− Mucho me temo que no nos hemos presentado personalmente… – comenzó el Hermano Mayor. El hombre no tenía aspecto de un santo, sino más bien de un hombre duro. Además no era tan viejo como para ser un Hermano Mayor, era mucho más joven, debía de estar en su cuarta década de vida.  
− Oh, sí. Discúlpeme – interrumpió Sansa –. Soy… Nymeria.  
− Nymeria – repitió el monje –. Muy bien pequeña Nymeria. Casimir me ha hablado maravillas de ti, dice que eres encantadora – aquello hizo que se sonrojara, hace tiempo que nadie la adulaba desinteresadamente… siempre querían ganar algo con eso: la amistad, la confianza; pero todos ellos siempre eran aquellos interesados de familia noble quienes sabían quién era ella. En cambio, el ser una donnadie hacía que las cosas se sintieran más reales y verdaderas.  
− Muchas gracias, Hermano Mayor.  
− También me dijo que se encontraron cerca del Tridente, ¿o me equivoco?  
− Bueno, sí – aquella pregunta, por alguna razón, la hizo sentir incómoda.  
− Ah – el viejo monje suspiró – ¿Puedo preguntarte de dónde vienes?  
− Yo vengo de… eh… – a su mente vinieron demasiados lugares, pero no podía decidir cuál. Podría decirle qué venía del Valle o bien de algún lugar del Norte, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza – Vengo de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises.  
Por alguna razón se recordó de la vieja Tata y de sus historias sobre los lacustres que vivían en pantanos y comían ranas. La vieja los describía como seres diabólicos y menudos, además decía que tenían la piel verde y escamosa como los cocodrilos.  
− Ah – el hermano Mayor se quedó pensando unos segundos –. Pero no pareces una lacustre.  
− Es que saqué los rasgos de mi madre… ella era de Piedrasviejas.  
− Ya veo… – dijo el hombre –. Y,¿ qué hacías viajando sola por el Camino Real? ¿Dónde están tus padres?  
− Ellos murieron, más bien los asesinaron. Fueron los leones, los de dos patas – Y aquello no era mentira, sus padres fueron asesinados gracias a los planes sucios de aquellos Lannisters. Las palabras le salían amarga por la boca al recordarlo – Y como no me queda nadie más, decidí huir.  
− Oh, ya veo – concluyó el Hermano Mayor.  
Luego de la charla, Sansa paseó por la estrecha playa que la Isla Tranquila tenía. La arena estaba mojada y agua estaba fría, pero deliciosa. Una vez que se puso el sol, volvió donde estaba la caravana. Estaba todo oscuro y había muy poca gente en las calles, ya que era hora de la cena. Ningún monje ni novicio se encontraba a la vista, por lo que se dirigió a la sala comedor en donde estaban comiendo. Había subido la empinada colina y pasó cerca de los establos, en donde se escuchaba un caballo relinchar y cocer. Se detuvo. Tenía curiosidad en saber qué le sucedía a aquel semental, por lo que se acercó a ver y vio que el animal se encontraba comiendo de un plato que parecía recién servido. Se dio vuelta y decidió volver, pero sintió algo a sus espaldas y escuchó unas pisadas que sonaban pesadas incluso habiendo pasto.  
− Lo siento si os he interrumpido – se disculpó Sansa después de haber dado una media vuelta para mirar.  
− Parece que el pajarito no ha aprendido y sigue usando sus falsas cortesías – escuchó decir a una voz áspera.  
Se le detuvo el corazón un instante. No es posible – pensó - ¡No puede ser! Sansa quedó paralizada en su lugar mientras que el hombre de voz áspera se acercaba a ella.  
− ¿Qué pasó? – el hombre paró a unos centímetros de ella y su sacó la capucha – ¿El pajarito al fin logró huir de su jaula?  
El sepulturero – se dijo – Eras tú. Aquellos ojos grises y crueles ya no tenían el brillo de odio y rencor que poseían antes, sino que ahora parecían descansados y apaciguados; y la cara aún era la misma, solo que con el lacio cabello negro más largo.  
– Algo así – fue lo único que logró decir luego de examinarlo por largo rato.  
– El pajarito ya no tiembla al verme – Sansa sintió una grata sensación de alivio al verlo, por raro que fuese, se sintió feliz de volver a verlo – ¿Ya no te asusta mirar mi feo rostro?  
Su rostro seguía igual de demacrado, y la cicatriz igual de rojiza y arrugada.  
– Nunca tuve miedo de tu rostro.  
– ¿Entonces qué era? ¿mi galantería? – soltó una risita amarga.  
– No – respondió ella – Eran tus ojos… siempre estaban llenos de odio.  
Aquello lo dejó sin nada más que decir y entonces salió de los establos con ella pisándole los talones.


	2. Lo que no se sabe no te mata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nueva información es adquirida. Alguien del pasado que impacta a Sansa.

Ya estaban todos despiertos y levantados una vez que llegó el amanecer. Casimir les había avisado a todos que partirían aquella mañana hacia el Sur. Desayunaban pan, queso, frutas y algunos un poco de vino rojo, que tanto gustaban los hombres mayores. Sansa se encontraba sentada al lado del viejo Cas, quien estaba conversando plácidamente con el viejo mientras tomaban vino.  
− Anoche me llegó una noticia, o más bien un rumor – comenzó el Hermano Mayor –. Me contaron que pusieron Aguasdulces bajo asedio y Brynden Tully escapó una vez tomaron el castillo.  
− ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo escapó? – preguntó Cas.  
− Dicen que por medio del río –comentó otro ¬–. Algunos idiotas creen que se convirtió en una trucha y salió nadando por el Forca.  
− No seas crédulo, Gasper – le dijo el viejo Cas – Quizá escapó por el río pero no se convirtió en pez – luego se dirigió al Hermano Mayor –. Bueno, pero aunque haya logrado escapar, no creo que haya sido por cobarde, más bien porque no tenía opción. Ese Pez Negro es muy testarudo…  
− ¿Lo conocisteis? – le preguntó Sansa llena de curiosidad – Hablas como si lo hubieses conocido.  
− Bueno, sí. Nos conocimos en una batalla sucedida hace mucho tiempo. Mucho antes de que nacieras, pequeña. Ese Pez Negro no dejaba de luchar hasta caer y siempre quería vencer – aquello último lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa apenas visible.  
− Ah – dijo ella.  
− Qué tiempos… – dijo Cas con añoro en sus palabras.  
− También me llegó otra noticia, era sobre Ser Jaime Lannister – comentó el Hermano Mayor.  
− ¿Qué de bueno puede traer ese Matarreyes? – dijo Cas soltando un suspiro.  
− Bueno, me dijeron que andaba buscando a Sansa Stark…  
– ¿La esposa del Gnomo? Pero yo pensé que se había ido hacia el Este. Si yo fuese ella hubiese huido lo más lejos de esa madre loca de la Reina.  
El Hermano Mayor asintió.  
– La cosa es que no lo hace por su hermana, la Reina, sino que lo hace por un juramento; quiere limpiar su honor haciendo una buena acción. Además anda con una joven muy fuerte y valerosa, Lady Brienne, la Doncella de Tarth. Es una muy buena persona; tuve la oportunidad de conocerla una vez que el Septón Meribald vino hacia acá, ella y otros dos venían junto con ellos.  
– ¿Y qué hacen buscándola todavía? – se atrevió a preguntar Sansa. El Hermano Mayor le dirigió una mirada extraña. – Ya no tiene caso, la Stark debe de estar muerta a estas alturas.  
– Un juramento – le dijo –. Un juramento le hicieron a su madre, a Lady Catelyn; Brienne me lo contó aquel día en que me confesó sus pecados para que los absolviera y terminó por contarme todo lo que había sufrido hasta ese momento. Ella y Ser Jaime le prometieron a Lady Stark que les devolvería a sus dos hijas sanas y salvas, pero todo se desplomó con lo ocurrido en la Boda Roja y con la muerte del Rey Joffrey.  
A Sansa se le terminó por acabar el apetito con todo lo enterado, no lo podía digerir. Tantas cosas tenía en la cabeza que más ya eran suficientes. El Hermano Mayor también le habló a Cas sobre una tal Corazón de Piedra, se decía que era una mujer despiadada que andaba con la antigua Hermandad Sin Estandartes. Pidió permiso para levantarse y se levantó, dio las gracias al Hermano Mayor y luego se fue por los costados de la larga mesa. Los novicios se encontraban de pie junto a las paredes con una jarra de vino en las manos, estaban quietos como unos fierros; Sansa caminaba a paso rápido y dirigió una mirada rápida a la sala. De repente sus ojos azules se cruzaros con unos grises que se encontraban al otro lado del lugar. Al salir por la puerta principal sintió un gran alivio, sentía como la fresca brisa matutina y el olor húmedo del pasto y la tierra mojada se le metían por su nariz y le llenaban los pulmones.  
Sansa pasó el resto de las horas sentada bajo las sombras de un árbol con los ojos cerrados. De repente sintió que unas pisadas se acercaban, sonaban algo extrañas. Al principio creyó que se trataba de Cas, pero el girar la cabeza vio que era mucho más alto y tenía una túnica marrón.  
− ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella volviendo su vista hacia el frente.  
− Saliste de la estancia con un rostro no muy propio de ti, pajarito.  
− ¿Y qué? – no te debería interesar como está mi rostro.  
Él se quedó en silencio. Se acercó a ella cojeando hasta quedar justo a su lado, pero no se sentó.  
− ¿Qué te ocurrió en la pierna? – se atrevió a preguntarle. Él en cambio soltó un bufido y no contestó después de un rato.  
− Me hirieron en una pelea…  
− No lo dudo – le dijo, él soltó una risa seca y prosiguió.  
− Estábamos en una posada cerca de Salinas, hasta que nos encontramos con unos hombres de mi hermano… De sus sucias lenguas me enteré que te habías casado con el gnomo, pajarito. Y que también habías asesinado a Joff.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo. No sabía por qué, pero le resultó extraño. Clegane le había contado eso con cierta amargura en su voz, se le notaba. ¿Por qué le contaba todo eso?  
− ¿”Estábamos”? – cuestionó de repente ella - ¿No viajabais solo?  
− No – le contestó secamente. Hubo un silencio rotundo y frío, tenía curiosidad pero le daba terror preguntarle con quién. Luego, Sandor Clegane soltó un inesperado suspiro y se marchó de allí, dejando a Sansa sola admirando el despejado día que había aquella vez.

 

Casimir ya estaba haciendo las cosas para irse, reunía provisiones y llamaba a su caravana a que se reuniera para partir. A Sansa la había llamado el Hermano Mayor para conversar sobre algo importante, según él, antes de partir hacia el Sur. La llevó a caminar junto al árbol donde había ido anteriormente y se sentaron sobre un banco que había cerca de ahí. Se quedaron un largo rato sin decir nada; el Hermano Mayor tenía los ojos cerrados como si así pudiera entender el lenguaje secreto del viento que aquel día soplaba fuertemente. El traje del monje y el cabello de Sansa se sacudían al compás del viento. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte, por lo que decidió acabar ya con el rotundo silencio.  
− ¿Para qué me ha llamado?  
− ¿Para qué más va a ser? – respondió él – Para hablar, pequeña.  
− ¿Sobre qué?  
− Sobre ti… y tu hermana – le dijo.  
¿Mi hermana? No…  
− Me temo que no sé de qué me está hablando, Hermano Mayor.  
− Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando – le dijo en forma serena, luego suspiró – El novicio sepulturero, Sandor Clegane, me lo ha contado todo el día en que lo encontré en la tierra de los ríos… Y cuando la vio aquí con el viejo Cas, fue a comentármelo en seguida, Lady Sansa.  
Sansa se sintió desnuda por un momento; el que alguien desconocido dijera su nombre le resultaba aterrador, sentía que en cualquier momento iban a llegar hombres de la reina y se la llevarían a la horca por alta traición. Pero supo mantener la cordura.  
− Disculpadme por haber mentido…  
− No tienes por qué – le dijo el monje –. No soy nadie como para juzgar, eso se lo dejo a los Dioses, niña. – Ella asintió en entendimiento.  
− ¿Y qué es lo que iba a decirme de… de Arya?  
− Por lo que Sandor Clegane y yo sabemos, tu hermana estaba viva cuando lo encontré en la tierra de los ríos. Ella dejó a Sandor agonizando cerca de un río y se dirigió a Salinas. Lo más probable es que haya tomado un barco, pero no sabemos si seguirá viva… Lo siento por no proporcionarle más información, Lady Stark.  
La fiereza del viento había cedido y todo era calma en el ambiente. Se podían escuchar a los pajaritos volando en bandada por los aires mientras cantaban su canción. No me lo puedo creer – pensó –. Arya estaba muerta. Ella había muerto el día en que a nuestro padre le cortaron la cabeza. Me dijeron que lo más probable era eso…  
− ¿Y ella estuvo con el P… con el señor Clegane todo el tiempo? – preguntó Sansa.  
− No. Sandor me contaba que se los arrebató a la Hermandad Sin Estandartes. Al principio fue por la recompensa que le iban a dar el joven Rey del Norte y su madre por su rescate, pero luego de lo sucedido en la Boda Roja y la muerte de Lysa Arryn todo se desbordó y no quiso dejarla con nadie, no creía que en ningún lugar estaría salva, por lo que se quedaron juntos hasta que Arya Stark lo abandonó.  
Todo lo que le había dicho el Hermano Mayor era imposible de digerir. Todo ese tiempo creyó que su hermana pequeña estaba muerta y resultó que todo volvía de nuevo a Sandor Clegane, quien la mantuvo junto él hasta el final. Por un momento, Sansa sintió que se desvanecía, pero logró mantenerse consciente. Arya… ¿Habrás vuelto al Norte, a Invernalia a ver la ruina que se ha vuelto? ¿O te habrás quedado vagando por los mares?  
Un par de horas más tarde, cuando el sol ya se había puesto en medio del cielo, ya estaban todos listos para partir. Casimir lideraba la caravana y comenzaron a descender la colina. Sansa iba a su lado montada en su yegua color crema mientras tenían una banal conversación sobre la vida y otras cosas de interés personal. En una de aquellas miradas de reojo que hacía hacia los lados, divisó a un hombre que cavaba en el suelo. Le dijo al viejo Cas que si la podía esperar un momento y el asintió. Sansa se acercó con su yegua lo más posible y luego se bajó de ella para acercarse al sepulturero. Se acercó a él jadeando de cansancio, lo que hizo que levantara la vista para poder mirarla.  
− El pajarito ya se va – dijo.  
− Sí. Y puede que no nos volvamos a ver, Ser – aquello no le molestó, solo hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible.  
− ¿Hacia dónde vas?  
− Hacia el Sur – le dijo ella. La cara de Sandor Clegane pasó de relajada a una más dura y sombría – Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. No pasaremos por Desembarco del Rey. Nos desviaremos. Después llegaremos a Antigua. – terminó de decir con una sonrisa satisfecha. El rostro de Sandor seguía duro, pero a la vez no tan preocupado.  
− Que tengas un buen viaje, pajarito – concluyó el novicio.  
− Gracias – asintió levemente. Se dio la media vuelta para ir donde su yegua, pero se volvió a mirar a Clegane – .Y gracias también por lo de Arya. A pesar de no haber sido un acto noble en un principio, igualmente decidiste cuidarla cuando no tenía a nadie – El rostro del Sandor Clegane no tenía expresión alguna, solo soltó un risa sarcástica y asintió en entendimiento, y después le levanto una mano en señal de despedida. Sansa volvió a su yegua y cabalgo de vuelta hacia la caravana. Miró hacia atrás unas par de veces, pero ya la última vez, el novicio sepulturero había desaparecido.

Reanudaron su travesía hacia el sur yendo hacia el oeste. Pasaron junto a Harrenhal. El castillo era uno de los más grandes de Poniente, y uno de los más malditos. Rodearon el río que rodeaba la Isla de los Rostros y llegaron un poco más allá de Septo de Piedra, hasta el límite entre el Dominio, la Tierra de los ríos y el territorio Occidental de los Lannister.  
Pasando de aquí ya no habrán más Lannisters que quieran atraparme. – pensó Sansa.


	3. La muerte del Perro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La muerte del Perro y el renacimiento de Sandor.

Sandor POV

La herida de Sandor se había infectado y se sentía más débil cada hora que pasaba, sus movimientos eran torpes y débiles. Llegó un momento en el que ya no podía más y se cayó de su silla de montar; no trató de levantarse, solo se arrastró hacia un árbol y se apoyó en el tronco. Estaba sediento y sufría de un intenso dolor, Arya le había llevado agua pero esta le sabía a barro, luego cayó en un sueño febril y ruidoso. Soñó con fuego verde y charcos de sangre, soñó con la muerte y con pajaritos que cantaban su canción. Pero repente sintió que lo llamaban, entonces abrió los ojos. Vio a la niña Stark frente a él empuñando su pequeña espada, el dolor era tan grande que no le importaba lo que ella pensaba hacerle.  
\- ¿Recuerdas dónde está el corazón? – preguntó en un susurro ronco. La niña estaba inmóvil como una piedra. Ya estaba harto de la agonía incesante y solo quería acabar con ella.  
\- Solo… iba a… - la niña titubeaba.  
\- ¡No mientas! – gruñó – Detesto a los mentirosos. Y a los mentirosos cobardes aún más. Vamos. Hazlo – Pero al ver que no se movía entrecerró los ojos y no tuvo más remedio que provocarla – Maté a tu amiguito, el hijo del carnicero. Casi lo corté en dos y me reí. – Él ya estaba sollozando, y ya dudaba si era por el dolor de la herida – Y el pajarito, tu hermana, tu preciosa hermana… me quedé allí, con mi capa blanca y dejé que la golpearan. Yo le arrebaté esa canción de mierda, no me la dio. Y me la habría llevado a ella. Me la tendría que haber llevado. Me la tendría que haber follado hasta matarla, le tendría que haber arrancado el corazón antes de dejarla para ese enano – un espasmo de dolor le retorció el rostro - ¿Qué quieres, loba, que te lo suplique? ¡Vamos! El don de la piedad… Venga a tu amigo Michael…  
\- Mycah – dijo ella y se alejó de él – No te mereces el don de la piedad.  
El perro la observó con los ojos brillantes de fiebre mientras ensillaba al caballo. En ningún instante intentó levantarse para detenerla.  
\- Una loba de verdad remataría a un animal herido – le dijo cuando la vio montar.  
\- No me tuviste que haber golpeado con el hacha – dijo – Tuviste que haber salvado a mi madre.  
Hizo dar la vuelta a la yegua y se alejó de él sin volver la vista atrás.

Clegane no sabía si habían pasado días u horas después del abandono de la pequeña loba. La maldijo un millón de veces por haberlo dejado ahí agonizando de dolor y no darle el regalo de la piedad. El dolor se intensificó con el pasar del tiempo y sentía que moría de a poco, lentamente. Después de haberse desmayado y despertado con el cantar de las aves, el Perro ya sentía que era su hora, y la única cosa en la que pudo pensar en ese momento era tratar de imaginar su rostro una última vez. La vio ahí, con aquel rostro inocente de porcelana, con aquella mirada enigmática que le había dado aquella vez cuando él le exigió su canción… Aquello fue lo último que vio cuando cayó en la oscuridad.  
Parecía un sueño. Ella estaba ahí mirándolo y él no podía creerlo, a su alrededor había niebla que no dejaba ver nada pero ella emanaba la luz que iluminaba tal oscuridad.  
\- Quiero mi canción, pajarito – le dijo. Ella lo miró sin miedo, sin asco, como él siempre pensó que lo miraba, era una mirada tierna y llena de dulzura. Le cantó el himno de la Madre, y su dulce voz logró que Sandor llorara de lo hermoso que sonaba.  
Luego despertó, sollozando, y vio que había un hombre junto a él. Apenas podía hablar, le iba a preguntar quién era y qué hacía allí, pero no pudo gesticular palabra alguna.  
\- No te preocupes, Sandor – aquello lo tomó por sorpresa – Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Soy el Hermano Mayor de la Isla tranquila – le dijo el hombre mientras curaba sus heridas. Emanaban un hedor putrefacto y ya comenzaba a oler a cadáver, pero el Hermano Mayor parecía no olerlo. Después de un par de horas sus heridas comenzaron a cicatrizarse y a perder el hedor que emanaban, y Sandor comenzaba a sentirse menos enfermo.  
\- Cuéntame, Sandor Clegane. Cuéntame tu historia – le pidió el Hermano Mayor. Entonces Sandor le contó todo, desde la quemadura de la cara hasta el abandono de la Stark – Ya veo…  
\- ¿Por qué me has salvado, monje? – cuestionó Clegane con voz áspera  
\- ¿No crees que debiste haber sido salvado?  
\- No, en lo absoluto – soltó un bufido.  
\- Esta es tu segunda vida, hijo. Los Dioses quieren que tengas una segunda oportunidad.  
\- No creo en Dioses, monje – no creía en Dioses, pero encontraba extraño aquella salvación en un lugar tan lejano – Y no me des esa “santa” mierda de charla. Eso del plan de los Dioses para mí… todo es una puta mentira. ¿Sabes qué es real? Las personas, los asesinos, los monstruos, los violadores, eso es real. ¿Crees que algún Dios podría permitir eso? – dijo Sandor. El monje quedó mudo por un momento, estaba tratando de meditar sus palabras y analizando lo que acababa de decir Clegane.  
\- ¿Sabes? Te escucho y no siento nada excepto dolor dentro de ti. Puedo sentir tu culpa, tu ira, tu confusión, Sandor… Pero te puedes sanar si vienes conmigo, en la Isla tranquila puedes sanarte. Todos nos sanamos. Estarás en paz – le dijo el Hermano Mayor. Sandor estaba sin palabras, no sabía qué decir en esa situación, él siempre sabía que responder pero esta vez se desconocía. Estaba débil y no tenía dinero como para sobrevivir, no sabía qué iba a ser de él, por un momento pensó en seguir al hombre, pero dudó, dudó demasiado. - ¿Quieres que mate al Perro y deje a Sandor vivir?  
\- Haz lo que quieras – se limitó a responder.  
El Hermano Mayor tomó una pala que llevaba en la carreta junto al caballo y comenzó a cavar una tumba. Tomó la armadura achatada del Perro y su espada y lo echó dentro, luego empezó a cubrir la tumba. Ya terminado, tomó el casco del Perro y lo colocó encima de la tumba.  
\- Ya está. El Perro ha muerto. Ahora dejemos a Sandor descansar.  
El Hermano Mayor y Sandor Clegane se fueron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron hacia la Isla Tranquila. En el camino, el Hermano Mayor le hablaba a Clegane con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, casi como si fuesen amigos, mientras que Sandor hablaba lo mínimo y la mayoría de las veces soltaba bufidos.  
\- ¿Sabes? Yo también tuve la misma suerte que tú. A mí también me otorgaron una segunda oportunidad y la viví siguiendo la fe de los Siete. ¿Sabes? Yo peleé en la batalla del Tridente junto al príncipe Rhaegar, me desmayé por las múltiples heridas que recibí y caí al río, y cuando desperté estaba en la Isla tranquila y el Hermano Mayor de aquel entonces me recibió. Se podría decir que morí en el Tridente y luego renací en la Isla… Al igual que el Perro, ¿cierto? – rió unos segundos y luego el silencio reinó entre ambos.


	4. Recuerdos del pasado

Sandor’s POV

 

La Isla Tranquila era un lugar lleno de verde, sus laderas estaban cubiertas de campo y gruesas marismas. Habían llegado a un establo con techo de paja y dejaron a Desconocido dentro. El Hermano Mayor lo llevó a una habitación para que descansara, era una habitación de novicios de la Fe.

\- A partir de hoy serás un novicio – le dijo el monje – Los novicios hacen un voto de silencio y solo se les es permitido hablar un día a la semana, pero pueden hablar conmigo cuando lo deseen… - le entregó una capucha de novicio, era café y de gran tamaño.

Sandor no quiso comenzar una discusión sin sentido, así que no dijo nada y solo tomó la ropa.

Al día siguiente, el Hermano Mayor le hizo entrega de una pala y una nueva tarea: a partir de ese día él sería el sepulturero de la Isla. Y así realizó su tarea durante varios meses.

 

Un día, mientras cavaba tumbas para los muertos, vio que el  Hermano Mayor llegaba junto a un viejo y un grupo inmenso de gente. _Qué desagradable –_ pensó él. Aquél perro mestizo de color negro que vivía en el monasterio se acercó a él moviendo la cola y él se agachó a acariciarlo. Le agradaba aquél canino y de alguna forma le hacía recordar a él cuando era pequeño, cuando aún era inocente e ignorante sobre la vida.

Estaba anocheciendo y él seguía en la colina. Tenía la pala en su mano izquierda y la usaba para apoyarse debido a su pierna coja, estaba admirando la puesta de sol; Sandor nunca le había prestado atención a los pequeños detalles de la naturaleza como un atardecer, la admiró hasta que cayó la oscuridad. A lo lejos, debajo de aquella colina divisó a una niña de cabello oscuro que lo observaba detenidamente con ojos curioso; él llevaba puesta su capucha que solo revelaban sus ojos, así que la niña no podía ver más que eso. Después de unos segundos, la chica se dio cuenta que él la miraba también y dio media vuelta y se fue caminando al monasterio. Por alguna razón le parecía familiar, tenía el rostro de porcelana y un largo cabello marrón, pero estaba tan lejos que no pudo verla bien.

Después de unos minutos volvió donde el Hermano Mayor. En el camino vio a la chica que lo estaba observando antes, esta vez estaba cerca y pudo ver los detalles de su rostro: tenía la piel porcelana que creyó haber visto, era de pómulos altos y de cuerpo agraciado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que poseía unos grandes ojos azules que alguna vez vio en su vida pasada. Era ella. De inmediato se dirigió donde el Hermano Mayor y le contó lo que había visto.

\- ¿Quieres hablar con ella? – le preguntó el monje – Sabes que tienes asuntos pendientes con ella, lo sé aunque no me lo hayas dicho explícitamente – Sandor no dijo nada y el monje lo tomó como una afirmación sonrió levemente y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación – Hablaré con ella mañana.

¿De verdad quería verla después de todo este tiempo? Recordó la última vez que se vieron, fue algo borroso pero lo recordaba: él había acudido a su habitación, estaba atormentado y exageradamente ebrio; le pidió a la chica que se fuese con ella pero ella no aceptó. A veces pensaba el por qué el pajarito había rechazado su propuesta de huida, y lo único que le vino a la mente fue: ¿ _Por qué iría contigo? Eres un monstruo desagradable. Le asusta tu rostro al igual que le asusta quedarse en Desembarco del rey, no tiene por donde perderse, ambas opciones le traerían el fin a la poca inocencia que posee aún._ Recordar aquel pensamiento le trajo un sabor amargo y de nuevo cuestionó cómo reaccionaría el verlo otra vez. _¿Seguiré dándole miedo?_

Al día siguiente la evitó lo más que pudo y esperó a que el Hermano Mayor hablara con ella. El monje le contó la mentira que le había dicho la Stark y el novicio bufó como siempre. _Al parecer ahora cantas tu propia canción_ – pensó.

La noche llegó y se dirigió al establo en donde tenía a su caballo, Desconocido. El relincho del caballo se podía escuchar desde lejos y se apresuró tanto como su pierna lo dejaba. A penas entró, le sirvió la comida y agua al semental y luego salió. Al salir vio que la chica de los ojos azules se había asomado al establo para observar al caballo, entonces él aprovechó aquel momento y se situó detrás de ella.

− Lo siento si os he interrumpido – se disculpó la niña después de haber dado una media vuelta para mirar.  
− Parece que el pajarito no ha aprendido y sigue usando sus falsas cortesías – dijo Clegane, sus ojos azulados se clavaron a él y se hicieron gigantes de asombro… ¿o era miedo? No lo sabía con exactitud − ¿Qué pasó? – el novicio paró a unos centímetros de ella y su sacó la capucha – ¿El pajarito al fin logró huir de su jaula?

El sepulturero – dijo ella después de observarlo con más atención – Eras tú.

– Algo así – fue lo único que logró decir luego de examinarla unos segundos – El pajarito ya no tiembla al verme – dijo Sandor – ¿Ya no te asusta mirar mi feo rostro?

– Nunca tuve miedo de tu rostro.

– ¿Entonces qué era? ¿Mi galantería? – soltó una risa amarga.

– No – respondió ella – Eran tus ojos… siempre estaban llenos de odio.

Aquello lo dejó sin nada más que decir, se desconoció una vez más, entonces decidió retirarse para dirigirse de vuelta al monasterio.


End file.
